


“So…do you want your underwear back?” ~Jesse McCree

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“So…do you want your underwear back?” ~Jesse McCree

You were walking home from your friend’s house, a little tipsy but still sober enough to navigate your way through the dark. It was busy days like these when you just wanted to go home, take a long shower, and go straight to bed. At this point, your clothes were suffocating you.   
The moment you stepped through the door, you stripped down to your underwear and socks. You made your way to the kitchen to get yourself a cup of water when you heard what sounded like moaning coming from your room. What the hell?  
You reached for your shirt to cover your half naked body as you slowly approached your room, the sounds getting louder with every step. The moans were deep and rough, unmistakably a man’s. Honestly, you didn’t know what you should do. Run away from the situation or confront the intruder?  
Ultimately, you decided to reach for the nearest object you could find to defend yourself and hoped for the best. But as soon as you opened the door, your shock caused you to drop everything in your hands and just look at this man in absolute awe.   
Sweat covered his fully naked body as he laid on your bed while pleasuring himself with a pair of your underwear, a beastly smile plastered on his face. His breath was hitched as he slowed the pace on his cock, “Howdy, darlin’.”  
You quickly realized your indecency and swiftly pick up your shirt to cover yourself, “What the hell!”   
He kept his eyes on you as he lifted himself from your bed and began to approach you. However, you weren’t having anything to do with this crazed man and rapidly reached for a water bottle from your vanity. His smile grew as you tried to assault him with the bottle, which he easily countered by pushing you against the wall, “Now, now, buttercup,” he held your hands above your head, “no need to get aggressive.”  
“You’re fucking crazy!” you yelled, struggling under his grip, “You fucking break into my house and use my underwear to-!”  
His laughter interrupted you, the sound of it causing you to struggle even more, hoping he was distracted. But he kept his grip and leaned into you, “So…do you want your underwear back?”   
You gave him a disdainful grimace as he continued to laugh, “Let me go!”  
The gleeful laughed faded into a maniacal cackle as he continued to close the gap between the two of you, “Oh, honey, you don’t think I’d really let you go now that I have you, do you?”


End file.
